


tell me how you want you gift

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: It's Shane's birthday and he REALLY doesn't want a surprise birthday party. But he's been on his team with his partner long enough to figure it out tonight. 
That being said, he gets a pretty surprising birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly_fck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/gifts).



There were few things that Shane wanted less in life than a birthday party, even less a “surprise” one. It wasn’t that he was bummed by his fortieth birthday (although he guessed it factored into it), but more the fact that they should be concentrating on the ice. It was never a good thing getting all the guys riled up and partied when it was so close to the start of the season. 

But Mike never freaking listened and Shane didn’t know why he even bothered putting up a fight, so he pretty much forced himself to stop. Which was hard for him. He’d been captain for a while, he was comfortable with control. He liked control. He didn’t like the fact that he was expected to just let it all go for a night and let someone else take over. 

It wasn’t even like Mike was _subtle_ about it. He sat down next to Shane after practice, watching him lace up his boots and smiled widely. 

“So what are you doing tonight?” 

Shane internally rolled his eyes. “I was kind of hoping for a quiet night at home.” 

“Boo, you really are getting old,” Mike nudged him. “We’re at least going to dinner. I’m thinking Fogo De Ciaõ. Big ol steaks, pork, chicken. Unlimited. Beer. Stupid hot waitresses.” 

Shane threw a glare his way. “You looking at the waitresses now?” 

“Nah, I like mine a little more masculine,” he winked at Shane. “But you know, you can have a free pass to look. For the night.” 

He slung his bag over his shoulder. He wondered how many guys in the room were actually showing up for the night. A few had sent him furtive glances towards him before getting a nudge from their locker neighbor. He shrugged. It was kind inevitable. 

“Can we make it early?” 

Mike tilted his head. “Sure thing, Old Man River, we’ll go for their early bird special. Though I don’t even think they open till six.” 

He ignored the chirp and forced a smile. “Nap?” 

“Nap,” Mike nudged him. “Let’s go home.” 

* 

After nap and a completely unnecessary shared shower the two of them got into their not game related suits. He had to admit, even with his crazy hair and his sometimes sloppy beard, Mike cleaned up nice. They ended up leaving a little later than they meant to because Shane pushed him up against the wall in their laundry room and mussed him up a little bit. 

Shane braced himself in the car for the party, slyly practicing his smile in the mirror as Mike watched the road. He had just about figured out which one he was going to use as they pulled up to the valet. A valet came around to his side and he got out with a polite smile. 

“Dude, Shane Doan,” the kid said and then immediately went red. “Sorry sir. Um. Have a good dinner and an even better season.” 

Shane couldn’t hold back the genuine smile at that. “Thanks, have a good night.” 

He almost wondered if the guy had seen the other guys yet. He seemed genuinely excited enough, usually the excitement would diminish after Domi or Oliver. But maybe they’d parked themselves? (What was he thinking? Demi never did if he could get away with it.) 

“Whatcha looking for Doaner?” Mike asked, nudging him with his shoulder. 

Shane blinked and shook his head. “Nothing. Just thinking of all the food.” 

“I’m hoping for some of that flank steak from last time. Holy shit, I could eat my bodyweight in that,” Mike rubbed his stomach and grinned. “Ready to go off diet?” 

Shane resisted the urge to frown. He knew he was being a bit curmudgeonly. “Lead the way.” 

Mike did and they got inside and were led to the back corner. Shane kept his head down, trying to aim for the most surprised he could go with. It turned out he didn’t need the help, because he was genuinely shocked to find a small table for two in the far back. He looked at Mike, who looked at him innocently.

“You okay?” 

“Fine,” he said. He was… a little shocked but that was okay. He sat down and the waiter explained the process even though they’d been there so many times they’d both lost count. They turned the little cards that meant that they wanted the meats sent to their table and ordered two large drafts. 

And then… they had dinner. Just the two of them. It was amazing. He was satisfied and entertained and relieved in a way. He liked having time that was just he and Mike. Even wth the fact that they lived with each other the better part of the year he felt selfish with the time given to him. He knew this was one of, if not the one, last year and he was going to take every second of it. 

Mike was happy too. It was nice to see like that. The injury the year previous made him annoyed and exhausted and physical therapy hadn’t helped that much. But he was finally back at a point where he was able to do his stuff and enjoy it and that was absolutely awesome. 

At one point Mike got a weird look on his face and Shane thought for a fleeting moment that this was when the penny dropped and the guys showed up but rather a small group of waiters brought out a slice of cake large enough that even sharing it with Mike would mean his entire caloric intake times three but man did it look good. Of course the group came back and sang ‘Happy Birthday” at the top of their lungs and he blushed and ducked his head but the beer was enough to keep the embarrassment to a minimum. 

Mike took the check, of course, and Shane made some chide about his latest deal and how he wasn’t a kept man. Mike winked and said he could pay it off later. Shane might have laughed harder than he should have. 

There was a weird sense of peace after that, they sat at the table and talked until he looked at his watch and saw it was almost ten at night. That was not the norm for Shane anymore, he liked to be home early enough this close to season but it didn’t matter. He was just getting time to enjoy Mike. Who looked so freaking pleased with himself that Shane couldn’t help but want to kiss the stupid grin off his dumb face. 

Instead he nudged Mike’s knee under the table and nodded his head towards the door. Mike smiled a little and taking out his wallet to leave a healthy tip (they had taken up a table for four hours), they walked out of the building and into the warm night air. The valet from earlier practically jumped to grab the key and Shane smiled, laughed and blushed when Mike muttered under his breath something about not even needing Mike to go down on his knees for him. 

Once the door shut on the truck, Mike got tactile. Which was welcome, of course, but he was driving which was never a good thing to mix. Mike was not subtle in the least about what he wanted and Shane was feeling looser than he had in weeks, the stress of preseason and signing and everything finally wearing off. (The beers he had with dinner helped.) 

“Come off it, Mikey,” Shane said. “We are like four miles from home.” 

Mike raised his eyebrows. “Too far.” 

He turned down a dusty dirt road on the mountain top. Shane laughed because it had to be a joke. They were both well over the age of necking like teenagers. Even if he was a little buzzed and it was his birthday. But then Mike had his seatbelt off and was going for the zipper of Shane’s pants and Shane stopped laughing and instead inhaled deep. 

“Come on,” he said, not that he expected Mike to actually listen to him. “We should just get home.” 

His erection told a different story and even in the dim light of the car he could see Mikey’s teeth ping with a smile. “Shut up, Old Man. It’s your birthday.” 

There was nothing to be said after that, except some expletives he usually kept to himself and a string of reminders about teeth. He saw lights once, a car passing and had a fleeting moment of fear that he was going to get caught with his pants halfway down getting a blowjob on his fortieth birthday. 

He came just as he laughed, both releases completely unexpected and his vision fuzzed out at the sudden over stimulus. He relaxed enough to notice that the car had gone by, probably not even seeing them in the least or just disregarding as some truck in the desert. 

Mike was cleaning a hand off on his shirt, looking particularly pleased with himself. He turned the car on and Shane made a half noise of protest. He should be reciprocating or… something. But he was well spent and his head was against the seat back and he was exhausted but in that good way. 

“Enjoy it,” Mike smacked his arm and winked. “You’ll owe me one.” 

In the grand scheme of their relationship, there was some sort of chart in some imaginary space with a chart of owed sexual favors. Whether it be whiskey-dick or exhaustion, after game highs wearing off before both could get off… Neither ever called the other on it, but it was there in the great nebulous space between the beginning of them and wherever it was going. 

They got home and Shane had to tuck himself back in before he got out of the car, even though Mike reminded him that he was being stupid they were just going to bed. Shane had been raised right though, and walked through his hallways like that felt a little bit odd. 

Shane half started something when they finally got into bed but Mike nudged at him and rolled over. “No debt paying tonight, early morning.” 

* 

Mike, not particularly a morning person, woke up the next morning like it was opening day. Giddy and happy. Shane never said it, as it had weird connotations he was not into but he always thought of it as Mike in puppy dog mode. He was ready and raring and it was all he could do to get into the shower and get dressed before Mike had them in the car. 

The drive to the arena was long but Mike sped along at a greater speed than he felt comfortable with. 

They were one of maybe five in the parking lot when they got there, which was not shocking as it was an HOUR before practice was set to begin and no one in their right mind would be there that early except Shane when he drove himself. He looked over at Mike, humming happily and looking at the door that would lead them into the building. 

“Did you have caffeine before I woke up?” 

Mike looked over at him and shrugged. “Come on, dope. Maybe we can get in some extra practice. Got to keep up with the youngins some how.” 

Shane groaned. “You are six years younger than me, you nut job.” 

Mike ignored him and got out of the car. He got out of the car and followed behind Mike at a slow pace, just to piss him off a little. The plan worked because Mike was at the door and he was only halfway there and Mike looked a little like he might actually yell. Shane slowed down just a little more just for fun. 

They walked down the hallway towards the locker, except they got there and Mike kept walking. Shane made an annoyed grunt, following still even if Mike was practically at a run at that point. 

Mike turned left and the door closed before he got there. 

“You jerk—“ he started but stopped when he saw the sheer depth of people in a conference room. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

Shane wasn’t sure what his face looked like but he was sure it was pretty stupid because Mike had his mouth covered and was bent at the middle, holding his side. (Shane wanted to ask if it hurt but he’d found that if he asked that of Mike he usually got death glares.) 

The entire roster was there, not to mention the coaches and some of the staff he’d known over the years. 

In the center of the table were two giant cakes, one with a ‘Happy 40th Birthday!’ the other with ‘Happy 21st Season!’ and around it was a ridiculous amount of fruit and vegetables and juices and water. Shane couldn’t help but laugh. 

“So, did I get you?” Mike asked in his ear. 

Shane punched him, hard, in the arm. “ _Jerk_.” 

It was the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sly_fck because she's one of my favorites. <3


End file.
